FAZelda Oneshot: Memento Mori
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: A conceptual oneshot of a theoretical idea and some ideas up for adoption I may or may not pick up if I have time. Sometime after defeating Ganon and as the rebirth of Hyrule struggles forward Link encounters a strange anomaly in the world, which leads to a group of heroic descendants being trapped in Hyrule as a mysterious fate begins to befall the worlds.


While I work on some writers block, thought I'd try and keep my writing juices going with an idea that had been in my head, given one of my theoretical first chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a few months since Zelda walked the earth once more, feeling the grass between her toes and seeing the sun.

To think it had been 100 years...so much had changed.

Impa got short, Purah got young, so many villages were gone, and monsters were everywhere. It was hard to walk anywhere and realize just how much she had known...was gone.

She occasionally envied Link's lack of solid memories: he could walk through ruins and not be able to realize that rubble was once a favorite bakery.

With how much things had changed, she was honestly as a lost of what to do. Rebuilding Hyurle, she had said to Link that the restoration of the kingdom was her goal. However she was starting to wonder how that could be done.

Even with the Sheikah, Zora and Gerudo accepting that she was in fact herself, the Rito believing she was a descendant of the royal family (she could have gone without the assumption that Link was her twin brother though), and the Goron being open to it, it was ironically the Hylians that were the most resistant.

They didn't want a Kingdom, or a Queen. She wasn't willing to force them into it either, but a Hyrule without Hylians was...weird.

Perhaps she'd just have to earn their respect and trust.

"...Are you sure this will work? After 100 years I am hardly shocked at the fact that my powers have weakened. You really think they have recovered so quickly?" The approach to Hyrule Castle's ruins had once been crawling with Guardians. They had gone silent with Ganon's destruction, lying in decaying heaps as the question of what to do with them lingered.

Their carcasses did not help with the castle's image of ruin however.

The Sheikah Slate in her hands, Purah had been looking at her through them for an hour now, but lowered it to answer the question.

"Now now, from an aspiring scientist like yourself to a professional one like me, who is most likely to be right here? It took 17 years for your powers to manifest at all, and it involved urgency. The fact that the urgent problem is gone simply means you need to get used to using them when lasers aren't involved. Fixing Hyrule Castle up is a snap compared to sealing a demon for 100 years."

"...But the complexities, the internal structures...I am sure if I just looked around I could find a copy of that book on internal structure construction I had been meaning to read before..."

"No overthinking things! Just feel!" Purah shouted as Zelda gave out a frustrated breath, but none the less held her hand out towards the ruined castle, focusing with all her might.

 _'I want to restore Hyrule Castle...no. I want to remake it. A new castle for a new age, a symbol of the rebirth of a greater and better Hyrule than ever before. Brilliant white marble, with more towers high enough to see all the way from Hateno to Rito Village. A Sheikah teleportation location for Link would be nice, and a library filled with all the books in Hyrule. A courtyard in the center of the castle with a brilliant garden, topped with a fountain memorial to Mipha and Urbosa and...'_

Zelda felt a warmth seep through her as a bright light illuminated from in front of her even through her closed eyes. She opened them moments later, and stared in amazement at the massive white castle that now stood before her, radiating a fading glow like what she had felt from herself.

Three golden triangles glowed on her palm in tandem with the glow, fading away as the light did. Purah nodded calmly, before looking her over again with the Sheikah Slate.

"Interesting...the power in you drained like a basin, but it's already refilling, and fast too. It it took you until now to be back at full power, this massive castle will only limit you for hours at most. I can only imagine what would drain your powers in full my dear. Now, let's see what you built from the inside, and see if we really do need to call in some construction workers ASAP."

While Zelda and Purah were building, Link was responding to a request from the Rito Purah had dropped him off to before going back to meeting Zelda.

"...Wo bin ich? Wer bist du? Was sind das?"

However it was not exactly his forte, given he wasn't really the guy called in when strange travelers ended up arrested by the Rito after they tried to raid their food stocks.

"Deine Ohren ... Teufel! Dieser Ort ist mit Monstervögeln und Teufeln gefüllt!"

Particularly when they didn't speak a tongue he was familiar with.

"Yeah, I think it is obvious at this point that we aren't able to understand each other." Kass the once wandering minstrel mused as he walked up to the Hero of Hyrule, standing feet from the cell in which a dozen raggedy looking Hylians were held, all looking thin and uneasy.

Well, Link would call them Hylians...but he kept noticing something off about them. Their ears...

They were rounded.

"They seem to be scared of you...and us, and a lot of things. If I had to guess I'd say they are refugees...but I can't say from where or how they got here. I doubt they could have traveled the Tabantha's frozen expanse or the Gerudo's desert as they are, and they don't like they suffered through either."

There was no signs of having taken a boat and of them haven gotten really, really lost either. So, where had these strange men and woman come from?

"...Heir of Hyrule." A guard spoke from the cage, a spear in hand, getting his attention.

"From what we were able to track they had come from forests to the southwest. We had meant to investigate further, but the wind's been acting strangely. It's bear season and our ability to fly is hampered enough that Kaneli ordered us to withdraw. Perhaps the forests might yield more answers."

Said forest was where Link was not 10 minutes later, looking for anything unusual.

The Rito were right in the fact that there were a lot of bears out. He had seen plenty of tracks and scat, and the idea of taming one crossed his mind if he had the time.

If Purah forgot to pick him up again (which was likely), and Zelda kept her promise to get all his horses from the stables to a new one in the castle she was trying to reconstruct (which was even more likely), he was going to need a ride. If Purah did 'forget', perhaps sneaking up on her atop a bear would be good payback.

"Rrrrr..."

The growling sound was not a bear, at least if the surge of power he felt from the Master Sword was any indication.

He swung first, his blade sinking into the body of a hooded creature with skin so pale he felt the need to check if he had just stabbed Kilton.

The hooded creature dissolved into black smoke, disproving his concern as another appeared from nowhere.

One minute there was open air, the next one another such creature had burst out and lunged at him again.

It to was stabbed by the Master Sword, with similar results.

As the monster vanished Link eyed where the monster had come from, and a inquisitive thought came to him.

Sheathing his sword he picked a branch from the ground, and slowly walked forward, stick first.

The stick vanished, with ripples in the air forming around it as if he had just pierced water. He pulled the stick back, finding it whole.

Tossing said stick away, Link walked into the disturbance.

One moment he was in a forest, the next he was in a field of blackness. An earth scorched black, laiden with black peddles.

They weren't the sort one found around Volcanoes. It honestly reminded him more of what the earth around the Ganon controlled Hyrule Castle...but darker.

Looking up in the sky, Link avoided gasping as he saw the sky.

The sky was red, with a giant sphere floating in the air above him. Green and blue even through the red haze, the orb was bizarre, yet for some reason familiar?

Odd...

"Sie! Der Himmel, was hast du damit gemacht!"

More unfamiliar language, this one female sounding.

And angry.

Looking up he saw a female standing on top of a cliff, glaring down at him. A red haired Hylian (?) without pointed ears, her hair was done up in a pair of tails the style of which he didn't recognize. Nor was the make of her clothes, which was unlike what he had seen before nor with the odd beings the Rito held, though it felt similar to the latter.

A shield was attached to her left arm, and in her right was a blade. It resembled a Royal Broadsword.

"Sag mir jetzt!"

Link unsheathed his blade, even as the girl lunged at him with her blade.

They clashed in an explosion of ferocity, as blades began to clash and strike.

He growled as he felt her blade nearly cut his cheek. She was good.

He returned the near cut in kind, and she glared back at him. Though it was a different kind of glare: one that recognized the skills of the one glaring at.

"Was für eine Schwerttechnik ist das?!" She questioned. Whatever she was asking, it made him wonder where she had learned the sword.

It was an effective technique, but one he had never seen. And he had seen all manners of combat.

It wasn't Sheikah or Hylian, Gerudo or Zora. Not even Korok.

With a roar the swordswoman knocked him back, now alight with purple flames.

Link took a nervous step back, not sure what was going on, when the girl lunged at him, shouting in the universal call of 'I am more powerful than ever!'

He had done so in times past, and it sounded quite authentic.

Not taking any chances Link crossed his arms.

Daruk's Protection flared up moments later, a red protective sphere clashing with her blazing blade.

The impact was explosive, throwing both of them back.

Link flew through the air, leaving red skies and corrupted soils for tranquil forests. He felt himself hit a oak.

It hurt, but nothing he couldn't walk off with a few steps and a couple of apples.

Just as he stood back up again, the girl burst into sight, blade drawn but no longer on fire.

"Sag Gutennaht!"

Still angry though.

She charged him, which he avoided. The oak wasn't so lucky, falling down in a crash as she lunged at him again.

He parlayed with the Master Sword, the collision of powerful swords releasing tangible force. Trees shook, acorns fell, and squirrels darted away in fear.

A pair of Chuchu's popped up behind both of them: both he and the female warrior struck them down before resuming the clashing of blades.

"Severa, Grima kommt und er ist wirklich sehr wütend. Er spürte eine Art mächtige Magie, die ihn machte ... einen Feind!"

A new female voice, more girly sounding than the red haired swordswoman, heralded the thrust of a spear by mere seconds, which he barely avoided.

He got a look at his new enemy, and was surprised.

The girl was young looking, even younger looking that Riju. She had gray hair and a similar two-tailed hair style, though shorter. She was dressed in a mix of armor and leather that reminded him a bit of a less weighted knight, and she even had a horse to go with it.

Her horse had wings though, which was new to him. A desire to grab the horse for himself if he had to kill the girl flickered in his mind.

"Grima!? Scheiße, kommen die anderen? Auch ich kann das Ding nicht alleine töten?"

The red head's words had a phrase that seemed distinct to them. Grima...was that the name of something?

Said red head looked willing to disengage him and run back to deal with something. Grima perhaps?

"Ja! Lucy und die anderen kämpfen ihn jetzt? Er scheint wirklich verrückt ..."

With that the two darted back from which they came. Link wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew what he had to do.

He ran after them, and come across something new massive in the sky.

A massive dragon, black as night with massive horns and many glowing, red eyes.

It almost looked like Naydra, but a lot bigger and as if it was fully made of Ganon's Malice. The way his sword was glowing made that comparison even more likely.

Other warriors like the red head and the rider were here as well: he saw a massive armored warrior, a mage, a human with rabbit ears, someone with Hylian ears, all seemingly led by a warrior in blue hair and clothing.

The dragon roared, as the Sword flared to life with a furious glow.

The glow drew the attention of the gathered warriors.

"Wer bist du, seltsamer Krieger mit einer Klinge, die mit JUSTIZ leuchtet! Owain ist neugierig!"

"Sie folgten uns!?" The red head snarled.

"Ich spüre ... was !? Ich spüre den Segen eines unbekannten Gottes, ein Konkurrent von Grima !? Ich werde es nicht ertragen ... ich werde es zerstören!"

The deep tone originated from the massive dragon, a snarl that rattled the world. The beast opened it's maw, from which a dark energy was forming a swirling death.

The warriors tensed, a action he himself mirrored before realizing that it looked too similar to Ganon's last ditch beam attacks from his final form.

They weren't going to be able to survive that, he'd have to deflect it.

Crouching down, Link invoked Revali's Gale and burst into the air, aimed right at the beast.

"Tolle! Ein fliegender Mensch Wie ist das möglich?" he heard the mage question, as the blast came his way.

He never did get to test this, but it was either that or death to many (if not the entire Rito village if that blast carried through the portal).

He activated Daruk's protection: just as the blast hit him.

With gritted teeth and fury he held the power, the blast deflecting down instead of towards them all.

It struck the ground, burrowing into it with explosive force.

The force blew Link back, as well as the other warriors.

The leader in blue

The swordsman who had spoken in enthusiasm at his arrival unlike the red head.

The red head.

The winged horse rider.

The mage.

The possible Hylian.

The rabbit man.

The armored warrior.

A bulky priest.

A second swordsman, male, dressed like the red head.

A armored axe user, and his rather small looking dragon.

A green clad archeress.

All of them were blown back like him, through the barrier between the Rito forests and wherever they had come from.

They crashed through, several of the warriors striking trees and falling out cold, or already being out cold. The winged horse and dragon were sparred such a painful impact though, as was he via his last protection for the day.

He stood back up, blade drawn in case that dragon came through as well.

But nothing did.

He waited for a minute, then two, then three...only stopping his watch to absently stab a Chuchu that was edging towards the rabbit man.

Nothing.

Grabbing a stick, Link approached where the forest had once ended and the waste began, only to have his stick fail to contact anything but open air.

The door was gone.

* * *

Anyway, time for the idea.

Based on the idea of Hickman's New Avengers run, something is wrong in the Multiverse. Center worlds of their universes are colliding in incursions, with only eight hours for action to be taken once the incursion begins to when it it's game over.

They are either stopped, or both universes are destroyed.

Following an incursion between a BoTW Earth post game and a Bad Future Fire Emblem Awakening Earth, the surviving descendants of the Shepherds and the Hylians seek to figure out what had occurred, with Zelda adamant with helping the warriors return to their world, while being open to them staying in Hyrule if they so choose.

However unbeknownst to them it is too late for that: the earth Lucina and company came from is gone, and this won't be the last time that Zelda's Hyrule is one of the worlds with only eight hours to act.

1: The Incursion cause does not need to be the same as the Marvel ones: be free to change bits of it as you wish. However they need to remain with a 'if you don't something both worlds die' attitude.

2: I was thinking of this idea sticking with game worlds from all companies, but it's your call. Heck you don't even have to use the exacts I do in this theoretical first chapter.

3: Zelda and Lucina's group start on the super ideal side, they will seek out any solution other than destroying worlds. However while there are others like them in the multiverse, at one point they need to encounter a world that decided that destroying another Earth is an option.

4: The Tri-Force/Zelda's sealing power is able to prevent a Incursion from going in full, but not entirely. For example if used to save a Ylisse pre Grima from an Incursion it would manage to plop Ylisse and part of Regina Ferox to the west of Hyrule, but petter out and explode afterewards leaving a scattered Tri-Force and the rest of the Awakening world gone.

5: Romance options are up to you if you want to do it.

6: No bashing characters. You can mock concepts, but not characters.

7: Defying the 'everyone speaks the same language' convention is suggested but not necessary. I did it here but you don't have to.

8: Multiple versions of a timeline can be used. For example Conquest Fates, Birthright Fates, and Revelations Fates can be their own worlds. Different Zelda timelines like Wind Waker and Twilight Princess can be their own places, as well as Termina and Lorule. Alt universe are also doable like 'what if Lissa was the wielder of the Falchion' or 'what if the spirit of the hero was female'.

Anyway be free to PM me any more questions. Also for a change I have a bonus scene to go with this theoretical first chapter, a theoretical scene from later in story.

* * *

Fate had many strange turns.

Gerome could never have suspected that in the course of fighting Grima, they would somehow end up in another world.

A warrior of this world, a man of few words named Link, had used a magical ability to deflect a blast from the monster. Doing so had blown them all back into his world, and had been brought to meet this world's own Princess.

Or perhaps Queen.

Regardless of what title she now bore, the ruler, Zelda, possessed a great magical power. She had done something that translated their words so they may understand one another, and promised to find a way for them to return home if they so wished. She had apparently been informed of what their home looked like from Link (not that any of them heard him speak, they were all unconscious at the time), and was under the impression that some of them might want to stay here.

He could see what she was going at.

This land, this Hyrule, was a beautiful one. Both their lands had suffered great monsters, but this one had recovered to such an extent that flowers covered the hills and the calamity inducing monster was gone.

Many of his friends teared up at the sight of a hill of flowers the Princess had named as 'silent princess'. It was ages since he had seen Lucina cry. It had only been three days since Brady had.

The idea that the fight was over for him was tempting. The idea of putting his axe down and letting Minerva be free at last was immensely tempting.

However...

It made him uneasy to be unready should the chance to avenge his parents came. Also even if Minerva was free, she would be the only one of her kind here. The Dragons here were different.

If he let her go, she'd be all alone.

As if sensing his thoughts Minerva began growling.

He reached to comfort her, but he stopped when he realized that she wasn't reacting to his unease. She was reacting to something nearby.

Gerome reached for his axe, looking around for an enemy, when Minerva's neck shot forward with snapping jaws.

She bit at air, and promptly began to rapidly do so in every direction facing her in a frenzy.

"Minerva, calm yourself! What is going on with you, Minerva!"

...

"A land of magical creatures and wonders! Fair princess, you must grant me permission to explore this great land! I wish to see the men of stone, and the human birds, and the human fish!"

Owain's excitement was palpable as he walked with the large eyebrowed Zelda, who looked contemplative.

"I suppose it would be good for you all to see what Hyrule has to offer. You could be here a while, and being locked up in a castle is no good. Trust me when I say it gets tiresome after a while. I'd hate to make Link play tour guide, but he's the only one whose seen everything in this land."

"No need, a man explores the best when he's lost!"

"You did catch the part about the Bokoblins and Lynels, right?" Zelda deadpanned. Even with Ganon dead the Blood Moon was still happening.

It was on her to do list, though it was hampered by how the event not only restored monsters, but also natural products like apples and trees. The frequency of the reset over the last 100 years had become such a part of the food culture of Hyrule from Hateno to the Rito Village, due to a need for smaller food gathering operations to minimize risk from monster attacks, that the chances of a famine occurring as a result was serious.

"Owain fears no man-horse..." Owain stopped mid boast as the sound of inhuman chatter reached both their ears.

Looking down they saw Gerome and his dragon, and a dozen Koroks hovering around said dragon with their leaf propellers giggling as they played a game of 'don't get bitten', with Gerome looking increasingly unsettled.

"Harmless wood creatures: Stay away from them Minevera or eat my Sword Hand!" Owain bellowed as he flung himself from the balcony, sword drawn as he lunged to defend the Koroks.

Zelda following him, shouting both at Owain for being an idiot and the Koroks for bothering the dragon and her rider who was unable to see them.

* * *

For the curious the Mark of Naga Owain has is what allows him in this to see Koroks. Gerome can't see them unless his dad is magic connected like Robin or Henry, and it goes without saying that parentage in fic for Awakening or Fates kids is not locked to anything but the loosest canon guidelines (Lucina can be a Taguel but her father has to be Chrom for example).

Well have fun, now for the writers block...


End file.
